heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Famous Underground
Famous Underground is a metallic Hard Rock Band featuring Juno award winning vocalist Nick Walsh. “They all have the right riffs crunching and metallic melodies exploding like the best that traditional metal can bring in a contemporary market.” - Patrick Prince (Power Line Magazine, USA) “Every now and again, a band comes along that grabs you by the balls and demands that you listen; perhaps you may even be able to still breathe after a sonic assault from Famous Underground.” -Angry Todd Harley (94 Rock WOTT, USA) In the fall of 2011, Famous Underground was formed founded by Nick Walsh and Laurie-Anne Green who previously spent 10 years in the band Revolver. Before Revolver and Famous Underground, Nick Walsh was the front man and main songwriter of Canadian hard rock band, Slik Toxik. As a member of Slik Toxik, Nick signed with Capitol/EMI Records and earned Gold Status in Canada and a Juno Award (Canada's Grammy) for “Hard Rock Album of The Year.“ After many successful years with Revolver, garnering critical acclaim supporting acts such as Mötley Crüe, Def Leppard, Kid Rock and others, they wanted to take a new direction. They decided to start a new project and recruited Desche Sparboom on drums and Darren Boyd on guitar to form Famous Underground. These talented musicians came together to bring you Famous Underground, a melting pot of influences of Metallica, Megadeth, Alice In Chains and Guns N’ Roses. In 2013, Famous Underground released their debut self-titled CD through a licensing agreement signed with German recording label, Dust on the Tracks Records (DOTT), which was distributed through Sony (Europe), MVD (USA), RSK (UK) and Universal (Canada). OUR STORY Famous Underground’s songs are a combination of hard rock and heavy metal. Writer Carl Begai from the elite hard rock/metal magazine, “BraveWords.com” describes their debut album as: “It’s a darker if-METALLICA-were-GUNS N' ROSES direction with the debut." With the debut, they released three videos for the songs, “Bullet Train”, “Necropolis” and “Dead Weight”. “Dead Weight” ranked in the Top 5 in the UK with Firebrand and the “Bullet Train” video stayed at number 1 for an unprecedented 8 weeks straight with Melodic.net. The album was met with critical acclaim in prestigious magazines around the world garnering rave reviews with press in the hard rock and heavy metal community. Shortly after their debut release, DOTT went bankrupt and with offers coming in for touring the band lacked the support necessary to continue the campaign. Fast Forward to today, Famous Underground is currently performing at select shows and is currently in the studio tracking and mixing their latest collection of songs. In early 2017, the band will be releasing what they call a Digital 45 online with their new song, “Corrupted” and with a B-side of their own arrangement of Megadeth’s “Peace Sells” mashed up with Bob Marley’s “Get Up, Stand Up”. Laurie-Anne: “With what’s going on in the world today we felt that there is no better time than now to release these songs for our fans to enjoy.” Nick: “Bringing these songs to life in the studio is an awesome process; I can’t wait to deliver them live on stage!” With current touring bands, Famous Underground would fit well sharing the stage with bands such as Metallica, Avenged Sevenfold, Guns N’ Roses, Disturbed, 5 Finger Death Punch, Megadeth, Pretty Reckless, Halestorm, Stone Sour to name a few. References http://famousunderground.tv/ Category:Canadian hard rock musical groups